Curiosity can kill the muggle
by fantaicy
Summary: Cassie is a muggle, curious about the house opposite - there are always bangs and crashes from the Weasley household but there never seems to be any damage. Can she discover their secret with the help of her friend, Jenna?
1. let the mission commence!

"Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will! How else will we find out?"

"I'm thinking in a less extreme way that doesn't involve a telescope."

"But it's what they do in that movie!"

"Monster house?! THAT MOVIE IS A CARTOON."

"With realistic animations."

"Why am I friends with you."

"Because I have an unlimited supply of clumsiness specifically to amuse you."

"True..." Jenna swivelled around in my computed chair in what I presumed was a poor attempt to entertain herself out of 'boredom'. I knew she loved this otherwise she wouldn't have come over in the first place.

I, on the other hand, Cassie Fells, detective extraordinaire, was openly excited at the prospect of conducting a spy worthy mission.

"We need a codename for this." I announced after I had set the telescope in the correct position.

"What, Stalk-the-neighbours?"

"No... Something like... Mission Cobra!"

"No."

"Mission Ginger?"

"Never"

"Mission orange?"

"God, no."

"Dawn of the Weasleys."

"Now you're just being stupid. How about CSI:Weasley?"

"... That's pretty good." I said not annoyed I hadn't come up with that myself.

"Well then it's decided. CSI:Weasley shall commence in exactly three, two, one." Jenna counted down as she looked at her watch and I rolled my eyes.

"Time to put phase one into action!" She announced and I grinned.

***

"It's been five hours. Nothing is going to happen!" Jenna practically wailed continuing to swivel around from the same chair as five hours ago - she wasn't much of a mover.

"Patience is a virtue." I told her without looking up from the telescope. It was true, nothing had happened since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived home a few hours ago.

"Patience is a waste of time." She muttered.

"Well I don't see you going over there to ask the all important question!" I retorted.

"Touché."

Despite our bickering, I hadn't failed to notice a light flickering in one of the windows faintly. "Jenna, I see movement!"

She stumbled out of the chair to look and she grinned, "You sure that isn't a just a candle?"

"Well... It's something isn't it?" I tried to argue feebly.

"IT JUST WENT OUT." She suddenly yelled and I was glad my parents were out of town for the week - this was perfect timing to put mission orange into action with the help of my faithful sidekick. Even if it was just us getting excited over a candle going out.

"What?! Give me that." I grabbed the telescope and peered though only to frown. "... It's still on."

Jenna grabbed the telescope again and sighed, "You're right. I could've sworn it went out- IT DID IT AGAIN!" She shouted and I frowned.

I looked through the window this time and I saw no light from any of the windows. "You're right..." As quickly as it had disappeared it was back again.

"Who in their right mind wants to waste so many matches to light a candle that clearly won't light?" Jenna asked.

As we watched, the entire window in which the candle was sitting at suddenly illuminated in light only to darken again five seconds later.

"Now that is just weird." I remarked.

"You don't say..." Jenna retorted sarcastically and I grinned.

"I told you it would be worth the wait!" I said smugly.

"Maybe someone turned on a light for a second?" Jenna asked trying to hide her excitement which was blatantly there.

"It was not the colour you get from a regular light that's for sure." I said poking holes in her idea.

"Why do you have such strange neighbours?"

"I've been asking myself that my entire life."

Suddenly a flash of blue light happened followed by an uproar of laughter before there was a yell from a voice which I presumed was Mrs Weasley.

"Maybe they're making an experiment?" Jenna wondered peering into the telescope as if it would help her find the answers despite the curtain being closed.

"Or they're doing something that isn't normal!" I protested and decided to write the event down on the 'list of reasons the Weasley's should be investigated" board. That's right, I had a board! It now had... One reason. And that read 'strange lights'.

"Maybe they have lightsaber and they are meant to be sleeping? It is midnight now..." Jenna trailed off yawning as she looked at my TARDIS clock on the wall. I'm a doctor who fan alright? It's the only fandom she doesn't want to be a part of, which annoys me to no end.

"Maybe it was a sonic screwdriver!" I gasped, "ONE OF THEM IS A TIMELORD I BET YOU." My turn to shout.

Jenna groaned. "That is as likely as one of them being a wizard."

"Maybe they are? Who knows, Jenna, there are plenty of shows about wizards and witches like Sabrina the Teenage Witch and they never got discovered despite a talking cat!" I had unconsciously begun pacing and immediately stopped when I realised and sat down on my bed. "Can you imagine if they had a TARDIS in their house?" I asked bringing the topic back to Doctor Who.

"No." Jenna replied curtly.

"One day you're going to like Doctor Who and I'll be there to guide you through the series with a shoulder to cry on from the feels!"

The rest of the night went by quite uneventfully after that which is a shame because I had been hoping for more. It didn't matter though because we had an entire day to investigate!

"So here's the plan." I said as we ate our cheerios the next morning in the kitchen "We play football on the street then you kick it into their garden and oh no! We have to knock on their door and ask to fetch it!" I grinned proud of my plan.

"One problem." Jenna pointed out, "we both don't have a clue how to play football."

"... Good point. We don't want to look like idiots if they ask to join us." I frowned.

"Frisbee!" Jenna announced and I could've hugged her.

"Of course! That's a brilliant idea! We're both brilliant at that! Oh this is going to be brilliant!" I began to ramble.

"Stop saying brilliant." Jenna told me, "Where's your Frisbee then?" She stood up and rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I think it's in the bathroom?" I answered unsurely. Jenna raised an eyebrow and I shrugged, "probably my brother's doing."

"Your brother needs counselling." Jenna told me as she went to find the mysteriously placed Frisbee and I snorted. My brother may be 18 but he didn't act it - in fact he acted my age which made it great for missions as great as this one. However he was currently on a sunny beach in Spain with some of his mates as a celebration of the end of secondary school. I feel sorry for anyone who has to talk to them because they're all equally stupid and I mean that in the nicest of ways.

"Got it!" Jenna skipped back into the kitchen.

"Let's do this!" I announced and I demanded we do a team huddle despite the fact there was only two of us.

I should explain why Jenna was friends with me before we get any further in the story of my brilliant adventure so I shall.

Once upon a time, 6 year old me was sitting by herself in the playground reading one of the Narnia books when suddenly Jenna was standing in front of me demanding to know if there was pen on her face. Me, being the good person I was, told her she did in fact, have a moustache. She then dragged me into the girls bathroom to help her take it off and that was the start fo a beautiful unlikely friendship. I forever thank the person who drew on her because otherwise I would never have found someone with my 'intellect' – and by intellect, I mean someone who is more interested in the latest show's plot twist rather than the latest fashion trend.

"GO LONG!" Jenna yelled as soon as we stepped out the door.

Naturally I ran as graceful as a swan to the road and waved my hands to signal I was ready.

Jenna threw it and... It landed a few feet in front of her.

"JENNA." I yelled.

"SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE." She apologise-yelled as she picked it up and tried it again only for the same thing to happen. I let her have three more goes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE BRILLIANT AT FRISBEE YOU LIER." I shouted as I walked over and took the Frisbee and pointed to the road for her to take my place.

"NOT MY FAULT THE FRISBEE WON'T FLY." She argued as she walked away.

"ALL YOU DO IS THIS," I proceeded to throw the Frisbee to Jenna brilliantly. I don't know why we were shouting but it was very fun and I'm pretty sure I saw a curtain move at the Weasley household. I'm surprisingly observant, ok. It was probably our shouting – _woops_ (not).

"Oh stop looking so smug." Jenna remarked seeing my victorious grin on my face as she picked up the Frisbee. "Can I just roll it to you?"

"...no."

She sighed and lobbed the Frisbee at me only for it to suddenly jerk and fly backwards into the Weasley's garden. We both shared a look - one of success but horror. That was impossible! We didn't think it would actually happen like _that_. I saw the curtain move again in one of the rooms and I sighed and walked over to Jenna.

"I didn't think it was humanly possible to fly a Frisbee BACKWARDS." I told Jenna who just shrugged grinning.

"I guess you're going to make me knock, right?" I said as she continued to grin at me.

"Sure am!" She was too smug to be allowed.

"You're the one who threw it in the first place!" I tried to argue.

"You're knocking." Jenna finalised and I grumbled my way to the door with Jenna right at my heels. I'm such a push over.

_*knock knock*_

Silence.

We waited for a about a minute before the door swung open and a grinning ginger answered the door - he was one of the Weasley children but that's all I knew. You'd think I would know more about this family if it was the mission but no, I only knew their faces.

"Hellooo!" He trailed out the greeting as he beamed a Cheshire cat grin.

"Uh, hi there, um... Our Frisbee kinda.. Went into your garden..." I said awkwardly and I internally cursed at my awkward genes when it came to interacting with anyone new. It was unfair that my brother got the confidence genes of a lion which he only put into action when try stupid stunts at the skate park – he's broken his ribs 5 times so far in his life because of this.

"Oh!" He said sounding way too surprised that I grew suspicious, (not that he had anything to do with it unless he's a Jedi like Jenna had suggested last night about the light... Damn maybe he is.) "Well come right in, I'll help you find it!" He didn't stop grinning as he led us through the surprisingly large house for one the same size as mine. Despite all the clutter, it seemed to have more rooms than my own. I wondered where everyone else was in his family.

"You're that Fells kid, right?" The guy asked, "I'm Fred Weasley!" He asked introducing himself as we walked into the garden.

"Yup, that's me! Nice to meet you Fred, I'm Cassie-" I started to ramble.

"And I'm Jenna!" The girl in question interrupted and I rolled my eyes even though I was thankful.

"I see the Frisbee!" Jenna announced and walked off to get it leaving me with the ginger Jedi.

"You know... My parents keep talking about inviting your family around for dinner; why not join us for dinner tonight? I'm sure they won't mind, your friend is free to come along as well, if she wants. Oh but fair warning, my family are quite... Eccentric..." His grin grew even wider if that was possible and I nodded.

"I'll err... Ask later-" I said still unsure how his mouth worked.

"Brilliant! Come over for about 7!" He told me as Jenna walked back with the Frisbee in her hands - thankfully.

"We best get going shouldn't we, Cassie! We need to make sure your dog doesn't leave through the front door..." She linked arms with me and dragged me back through the house before I could even answer that said dog didn't exist.

"Well it was nice to meet you both! Hope to see you later!" Fred grinned as we left. I said a feeble goodbye as we crossed the road and into my own house and the doors closed between us.

"What's this about us going over tonight?! Your parents are on holiday! They're not back till next week!" Jenna exclaimed and I felt my eyes widen.

"Crap..."

"That's right. If you hadn't been so distracted by his looks, you could've told him that. Now we're going to have to go over and apologise because your parents aren't free tonight." Jenna sighed and I grinned ignoring her accusation about my focus.

"We can always go without them..." The idea was beginning to sound brilliant in my head despite Jenna's wary gaze.

**A/N if you're someone who follows me, I apologise for all the new stories recently :P If you've stumbled upon this and liked it why not tell me by clicking that review button below? Reviews really do make my day :3**


	2. Anyone for a barbeque?

That night, we went over the plan for the dinner.

"So half way through dinner, you make an excuse to go to the toilet and investigate - if anyone catches you, say you got lost, we only need a layout of the house right now." I told Jenna, as I added room sizes to the 'list of reasons the Weasley's should be investigated' board.

It took a while to convince Jenna that I was right about their house size - in fact I now referred to their house to a tardis which annoyed Jenna to no end.

"I know, I know, I got it, reckon we were meant to wear something nice?" She asked as she looked through my wardrobe which now had all of her clothes in even though she was only staying the week. She did like clothes a lot, like, _a lot_.

"Who knows? I'm just going to stick with this outfit..." I trailed off as I looked down at my shorts and vest top that had somehow got a stain on it, "ok, maybe not." I said ignoring Jenna's raised eyebrow.

I rummaged through my drawers and found a respectable top that would stop me from getting cold later. That's me, the practical one.

"You're so boring! You should wear a dress; give that Fred boy something to look at!" Jenna said as she looked through her clothes again.

I gaped at her, "what?!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me," she responded, her head hidden behind clothes. "Aha!" She appeared fully again with a dress in her hand that was covered in a floral pattern. "You can wear this."

"What?!" I exclaimed again, "no way. I'm sticking with this top." I said as I made a quick escape to the bathroom to put it on.

"Next time, you have to let me choose what you wear!" I heard her say through the door. I sighed, "Fine!" Quit judging my push over side, ok?

"Now we just need to make your hair a bit more acceptable..." She said as I walked out, she was now in the dress she tried to give to me a few moments ago.

"My hair never does anything!" I said as I ran a hand through it somewhat unconsciously (you know when people mention something your attention is somehow drawn to that thing? Like when someone gets out a phone, you check yours too).

"It does when I work with it! Let me just sort out my own..." She said and stood in front of the mirror.

Jenna had the kind of hair that looked brilliant whatever she did with it, I was constantly jealous of her hair - it just worked. Not to mention it was a nice blonde that was almost down to her waist. This was probably the main reason she has an easy chance to get popular if she wanted but for some reason she sticks around the dork (a.k.a me).

My hair was the opposite - straight, brown and on lucky days, it had a wave in it. It was around the same length as Jenna's though so that was a small victory.

Jenna returned with her hair tousled like she had just been to the beach. Damnit.

"Your turn!" She grinned and sat me down in front of the mirror and took hold of the curling tongs she had brought with her.

"It will just fall out," I told her as she rolled up the first piece.

"Nonsense, you just need to stop fiddling with it!" She chastisedz me and I groaned. Fiddling with my hair was how I got through awkward situations and tonight was going to be one.

I watched as more and more curls appeared in my hair. I had to admit, without Jenna thinking my hair was her personal project, my hair would be a constant state of being tied up. Jenna hates the idea though, says it ruins hair and it can't be at its full potential. She tried to style my hair at every given opportunity even if I wasn't going to leave the house.

When she was done she instructed me to close my eyes and hold my breath then showered my hair in hairspray. She wasn't one to save the environment.

"There! See! Beautiful! If only you'd wear a dress - that Fred boy will be stunned for words!" She tried to compliment me.

"You mean stunned at the fact my parents aren't with us." I said avoiding the latter comment.

"Nonsense, he was using that as an excuse to see you!" Jenna tried to convince me.

"He invited you too! Maybe he likes YOU." I said trying to take the topic away from Fred.

"He only had eyes for you, Cassie!" She simply said before walking out the room.

She walked back in, "you coming? We're already a minute late!" She grinned.

Brilliant.

I muttered about how we had only talked to him for five minutes as I joined her at the front door.

We walked across the road and this time I made Jenna knock. Fred greeted us at the door grinning the same as earlier. "No parents?" He asked me not even looking surprised.

"They're on holiday actually, figured you wouldn't mind just us!" Jenna explained for me and I shot her a thankful glance as Fred invited us in.

"Wait till you meet my family; they really want to meet you," he told me then looked at Jenna, "and you of course!"

Jenna grinned, "Everyone always loves me!"

I rolled my eyes, "correction: everyone always hates you!"

She pouted, "Then what does that make them think of you?"

"I scare them off with all my brilliant fandom references." I responded with a shrug. Fred watched bemused.

"Guys, we shouldn't keep them waiting, this way!" He turned around and walked down the corridor to the garden.

Jenna and I took no time following not wanting to be left behind.

As we entered the garden, I recognized Mr and Mrs Weasley standing by a table and barbeque - guess it was barbequed food for tea tonight since I could smell the food from it.

Mr Weasley walked over and shook our hands, "Lovely to meet you both finally! You really need to persuade your parents to come over sometime!" He said to me and I nodded, "I will try, they're on holiday at the moment though so..." I trailed off.

"Left you at home by yourself?" Mrs Weasley asked as she shook our hands and introducing herself.

"Jenna here is staying for the week so I'm not too lonely," I grinned at Jenna who smiled back. "Or bored!" She added.

We had just sat down (Jenna had expertly made it so I had to sit next to Fred) when a loud crash sounded from the house. Mr Weasley groaned and excused himself muttering something about a picture always falling down. I raised an eyebrow at Jenna who grinned.

"Now ladies, are either of you vegetarian?" Mrs Weasley asked trying to change the subject and we shook our heads. "Good, because it's burgers on the menu tonight!" There was a further crash and a yell from a voice I didn't recognize. "I better go see if George is ok..." Mrs Weasley said hastily and went back into the house.

"Does this happen often?" Jenna asked Fred who laughed, "You could say that, it's never quiet in our house that's for sure!"

"You don't say..." I muttered.

Fred grinned, "There is no such thing as a quiet Weasley!"

"I am beginning to see that," I said.

"Is your house usually quiet then?" Fred asked and I laughed shaking my head.

"Depends if my brother, Jason is home or not, he tends to voice his every thought oh and not to mention experiment with the weirdest things..." I trailed off remembering when Jason had once tried to keep a pet rat in the house much to our mum's shock.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to return before Fred could ask further, Mr. Weasley's hair somewhat dishevelled.

"Sorry about that!" Mr Weasley told us a little out of breath sitting next to Jenna again, "our house is just falling apart!" He grinned. Guess that's where Fred got his ever growing grin from.

"What happened?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too curious.

"Picture fell down, then as I tried to put that up a shelf fell down, we're thinking of getting a repairman in to fix a series of things around the house, there are just too many and we don't have the time!" He told me and I realised this was a golden opportunity. My dad was a repairman! Oh the coincidence is so good, maybe there is a god looking out for me!

"My dad's a repairman!" I said.

"He fixed our ever falling down kitchen cabinet once!" Jenna told him helping me.

Mr Weasley looked surprised then grinned, "I'll have to arrange something with him soon then!"

"I'll be sure to tell him," I said and he grinned.

"Reckon the food is cooked, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked and Fred's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah!" He hopped up and opened the barbeque. Thankfully nothing was burnt, and he served it expertly.

"Um, where's the toilet?" Jenna asked a few minutes later after we had begun eating.

"Down the corridor, last room on the right," Mrs Weasley said. Jenna nodded and walked into the house. Hopefully she could map out the first floor in the time she had. She had no excuse to go upstairs now unfortunately.

"So, Cassie," Mr Weasley began, "Are you doing well at school?"

Oh bloody hell. "I guess? I mean I'm not failing..." I trailed off wishing I could lie better.

"Good! You aren't too smart," he began to mock whisper, "the smart people are no fun!" He grinned.

"Yet you chose to marry one." Mrs Weasley smirked and he shrugged, "someone needed to give our kids a chance at not failing since I left school early remember!"

I had a feeling the Mr Weasley hadn't tried hard at school and was lucky enough to find a good job anyway whereas Mrs Weasley was a hard worker and got a better job. "They do this all the time," Fred whispered to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, they like to try and one up each other which is pointless since they're both doing completely different jobs." He told me.

"I work in a joke shop with my brother!" Mr Weasley beamed interrupting our conversation.

"A joke shop?" I repeated in question form. To be honest I didn't think those things existed anymore - everyone brought prank stuff online nowadays, especially Jenna.

"Yep! Most popular one in Britain!" He grinned.

"Wow..." I said in awe wondering how I had never heard of it. Jenna arrived back and grinned at me and I knew she had done her job. I felt like a spy in the enemy's home even though the Weasley's were anything but.

"What's happening?" She asked sitting back down.

"Well Mr Weasley works in a joke shop!" I told her knowing how she'd react.

"No way! I love those sorts of places! I prank people ALL the time!" She said enthusiastically. They both began an in-depth conversation on pranks.

"Mum's a doctor, you know," Fred told me and Mrs Weasley laughed, "I can't compete with a joke shop owner but I try."

"That must've been a lot of work..." I said thinking about someone in school who has always gotten straight A's just so she can become a doctor.

Eventually we left back to our own house promising to come over again soon.

"So what did it look like?!" I asked immediately as I went to the big sheet of paper I had laid out on the dining table before we had left.

"Even better, I recorded it." Jenna grinned smugly as she took out her phone and showed me the footage of her walking into each room.

"You, are a genius." I said after we had watched it.

Soon enough a loose sketch of the bottom floor had been made with 10 rooms in total on it.

"It doesn't make sense!" I sighed as I tried to comprehend how it worked.

"I don't know either, but we WILL figure this out, you got me into the investigation, I damn well want to see an end!" Jenna grinned. "I didn't even recognize the name of Mr Weasley's joke shop! Something like Weasley wheezes or something... I'll look it up later."

**A/N ok I know I'm rubbish at writing conversations, I'm working on it! Also I didn't want to bore you all with a long chapter and such which is why it kind of ended abruptly. They wouldn't have talked about anything interesting anyway :P******

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed the first chapter, you are all amazing human beings :3 Reviews really make my day *hint* *hint*******

**Just... *cough* click the er, *cough* button *cough* below *cough* THANK YOU :)**


End file.
